A Life Unwanted
by Char9190
Summary: Kara is an 19 year old, stubborn, gilnean girl which all her life she had wanted one thing, freedom. Freedom comes with a price, but will she end up being part of the toll? Fic is probably much better than the description. Violence and blood are the reasons for M. R&R please.
1. The days freedom was panic

**Hey, I started this awhile ago and school started and such so I gave up for awhile. but I've redone the fics for grammatical errors and just extended things a bit. so please. if you haven't read this before or if you're returning to check in again. Take time to write a review. I really appreciate them.  
><strong>

**Game World of Warcraft owned by blizzard not me, though the main characters are mine along with the fiction.**

"Kara, please, stay here with me and your father," My mother begged me, fear evident in her eyes. I couldn't blame her for being scared. Especially when there were sightings of a beast unlike any other lurking about, striking Gilnean families down, leaving only blood behind in its wake, along with another of the beasts that we called Worgen.

"Your father and I can't stand the thought of you going out and being killed by that monstrosity, or worse, being turned into one of them!" she looked as if she was going to cry, clutching my father's arm for support, but it never came.

I shook my head, ignoring her warning and concern as I snatched up my rifle and headed out the door, closing it tight behind me. I turned and followed some of the soldiers who were rushing through the city.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the soldiers as he tried to run passed me, he had messy red hair and small beard and nearly pure white skin with fear. He wore the regular armor for a guard. Which are just Gilnean clothes of a tan shirt and long brown pants. "Just follow me if you want to fight! Otherwise you're as good as dead along with the rest," the man sharply and coldly advised as he started to dash off again.

Looking around the city as I followed him, I saw bloodied bodies scattered around the ground, some of them obviously freshly made into corpses. As we neared a turn I heard a screaming coming from in back of me. Whipping around I saw a women about ten years older than me being mauled ferociously by one of the beasts. Quickly, trying to save her I raised my gun shooting a bullet straight through the beast's skull, a cracking sound being made before it fell over dead.

As I walked over to her I watched her body writhe on the ground. She was holding her neck which looked like where she was bitten.

"Please… k-kill me… quickly!" she wailed starting to cough up blood. I just stood there in shock, unconsciously raising my gun to her head before pulling the trigger, her body now laying still.

The man I was with walked over to me, seeing my obvious expression of shock, he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You did the right thing kid," he assured me before grabbing my arm and leading me away.

When we got to the square I saw an obscene amount of Worgen ravaging the small area of the city. Looking around some more I saw Liam Greymane fending off the Worgen by riding through on his horse with a sword in his hand, cutting away at the beasts as they came near him.

Seeing as the man I was with left me to myself I turned around, running through the pathways looking for my true desire, not to help fight, but to find my friend Josiah.

When I got to his cellar I opened it up and went inside to find a Worgen huddled up in a corner. It turned around, pouncing on me, biting my arm as I threw it up in front of my throat. Struggling to get free I heard a gun shot and the worgen's body went limp on top of me. Then pushing it off me I got up and saw Lorna Crowley to the right of me near the cellar's entrance.

"Are you alright? You're not too hurt are you?" She asked worriedly as she looked me over. When we got to my arm she took at look at me and then shook her head, "Its fine, not a bad bite, you shouldn't turn…" but she didn't look very sure as she grabbed my hand, leading me out to a small building.

When we got inside she gave me some wash cloths to clean the wounds, eying me however as if I was a monster, "Why do you look at me like that?" I asked, while disinfecting the bite as well as possible. She didn't answer but instead walked over to a chair and sat down, cleaning her gun with a rag which she pulled out of her pocket.

About an hour later I started to feel light headed, when Lorna saw this she picked up her gun and aimed it at my back. I watched myself in horror as I turned. When I turned around I started to see red, feeling three tranquilizer shots go into me. My vision faded as I lost all my strength, hitting the floor with a loud thud and blacking out.

Waking, I had no clue where I was, or what time it was. All I knew was that I was trapped in stocks; chains binding my feet behind me, along with one around my neck and both my wrists despite being bound by the stocks. Looking around in my hazy vision I saw two men standing near a table with a bunch of potions. A low growl came from my throat despite me not trying.

"Well, well, it's awake," one of the men said coming over to me with a shot in hand, "Let's find out if this serum works," he was obviously more than eager to find out, jabbing it into my arm and injecting it into my blood stream causing me to yelp in pain.

One of them motioned for the guards on the towers to aim their weapons at me as they unlatched the stocks cautiously. Once I was free I looked around to see my new surroundings. It was cold, damp, and dark, not really much to look at.

One of the guards pulled the trigger, thankfully aimed a bit off. I whipped around to see his face and growled. The man sank down in his tower shamefully, apparently from not trying to fire at me in the first place. I snarled as he yelled down, "Sorry! Misfire!"


	2. The Forsaken wars have started

**Here goes, the 2nd chapter edited. If you find anything that should be changed, reviews are valued.**

Two days after my transformation they asked me to retrieve a package for them. It wasn't far from camp, and as far as everyone was concerned our danger had passed with the Rage Suppression potions that the alchemists were creating. Though I didn't much find the name clever I didn't care since it was the only thing keeping me sane for the moment.

Walking to the east or west, never being good with direction myself, I eventually found the package. That is, with a dead body next to it, "What the hell…" I murmured under my breath, examining the body. I found gashes in his back and some tearing his leg.

Grabbing the package next to him I tried to run back to camp, but as soon as I picked it up I felt something slam into me, knocking me forwards and to the ground. Launching myself back to my feet with a pushup I looked around, seeing a bony body, like it was dead, but not exactly. It spoke a sort of gibberish to me before lunging, trying to pierce my heart with one of his blades. I rolled to the right, pouncing on him and mauling his skull with my claw, breaking his neck.

Walking away I heard movement behind me, ignoring it out of fear I tried to run back. A hand shot out and grabbed my right arm, flinging me around to face its owner. Raising my other arm I tried to hit it but stopped myself when I saw it was the worgen that was cured after me.

He squeezed my forearm before saying, "You've got quite an arm there," I watched his face turn into a smirk before I snarled at him, withdrawing my arm from his grasp. "What are you doing stalking me?" I asked commandingly, listening to him chuckle afterwards.

"I'm not stalking you… I guess, I've just been told to find you and tell you to get back to camp immediately," he looked at me awkwardly for a moment before adding, "And I was stalking you, but hey…" I ignored the rest of what he said, completely blocking him out while picking up the package and heading back to camp, him following close behind still jabbering on nervously with his meaningless excuse.

When we got back to the camp I saw that there were a few strange purple skinned people running about. They had long ears and were even tall enough to surpass my new height, bodies obviously that have been worked daily through vigorous exorcises.

"Ah, you must be Kara," one of the older males walked up to me with what I guessed was probably his daughter, "Yes, and who are you? Better question being _what_ are you?" the man looked at me confused before figuring I've never seen one of his kind before due to my age.

"I, my dear, am a night elf druid, and by your eyes I am guessing you are a worgen druid?" he asked after answering my question. This time was my turn to be confused, because he sighed explaining that my amber colored eyes must have meant I was a talented druid.

"I don't even know what a druid is…" I said pausing for his name which he answered with, "My name is a rather useless fact in this time, just call me Arch Druid Snow," looking at my annoyed face he added to just call him Snow.

"Okay, Snow… I don't even know what a druid is, so I am not one," He dismissed his daughter (which I found rather strange that he had to.) before explaining what it was and what they did.

"I can teach you how to be one, if you'd like. I see you're very powerful already though. So I don't see what good I can do." Snow didn't seem very sure of himself as a druid trainer, but I accepted anyway and began training.

Mainly he had me doing breathing exorcises and movements for certain spells, it all seemed basic to me, like a second nature.

When the training was finished I knew a few spells and how to transform into a saber tooth tiger, which was the most ironic thing ever to me at first due to the fact I was part worg or dog.

"I'm still surprised I can turn into a cat even though I'm part worg," I said, the night elf just laughed dryly as we noticed everyone about to leave. "Well, I guess we should get going Kara," he sighed as he got up. I nodded getting up as well, thanking him for the training and heading for the Inn to see if I can find out where we were going.

"Where is everyone going?" I asked the innkeeper as soon as I was inside the small building which seemed to have its residents packing up as well. He looked up answering, "Sorry, even with all the gossip in here I don't know. Only things I've heard were that we are just going to need some protection with the caravan," I didn't get anything else from him after that.

Exiting the building I looked around to see a man organizing the caravan, he looked stressed and about to break so I thought I'd ask him if I could help.

"Um, excuse me?" he looked at me annoyed for a second before seeing that I was a worgen, "Oh, Kara, how can I help you?" he tensed up when he asked this hoping it wasn't a big request.

"I actually was wondering if you still needed protection for the caravan," the man looked relieved before saying, "No, no, we'll be fine. Thank you for your kind offer but I don't think we'll need any protection this trip. Why don't you do some tasks from the task master over there and I'll see you at Stormglen. There, I have no doubt we'll need someone then..." he cut himself off when he saw my annoyance with him, looking around frantically he spied another worgen preparing to set out.

"Why don't you go join up with him? He could probably use some help," he obviously wanted the worgen doing something more 'important' for now than escorting the Night elf and living Gilneans. "Fine," I answered turning away and running off toward the worgen he pointed me to.

When the worgen saw me running to him, he tensed up. "Please tell me you're not planning on going with me because..." I cut him off right there, snarling at him, "Okay, I'm getting really sick of people telling me to do something else! So what's your reason, and if it's just because you don't want me with you I swear I'm going to rip your face off!" The worgen looked at me surprised by my outburst; obviously no one ever talked to him like that.

"Very well, are you a rogue?" he asked, praying to god that I wasn't.

"Well no... But why do I have to be a rogue?" I asked, holding back my anger but clenching my right hand into a fist. The worgen smirked, "Well then, you can't come with me, my mission is of stealth and ranged accuracy..." I cut him off there by sending a wrath bolt at a leaf in the air, burning it, and then transforming into my other form.

He didn't look happy at this, but he sighed, "Come on..."


	3. Chapter 3

It was about an hour of traveling and talking before we met the mission's destination. So far from our silent whispers, I found out his name was Sararian Nightstrider, he didn't give much information other than that and some mindless chatter. We were hidden on a cliff near where the Forsaken were loading onto the shore with a few Catapults and many warriors.

"Alright... bi…" Sararian cut himself off most likely thinking about what I'd do to him for his disrespect, "Uh, Kara, You need to commandeer one of those catapults, make sure not to be noticed, and launch yourself onto the ship on the right." Pointed toward each objective as he explained, "I'll do the same but take the one on the left," when was done he looked at me with uncertainty of my skills though trying to hide it, "Any questions?" Sararian asked. I shook my head.

"Good, now, lets go," Before he let me move however, he grabbed me by the back of my cat form neck growling into my ear, "By the way, if I get hurt, leave me, better one than both of us," I didn't agree but nodded anyway just so we could start.

After we split up, I stealthily made my to a catapult, pouncing onto the back of the Forsaken engineer, wrapping my jaws around its neck, and breaking it while throwing the lifeless (before and after due to the Forsaken being undead) body off before transforming back into a worgen and hijacking the catapult.

I carefully aimed at the ship on the right, praying that I wasn't off, because if I was, I would be swarmed and killed in seconds. I got into the launcher of the catapult that was aiming for the ship (or somewhere in that general area) and pulled the lever that was still within reach. The launching was a rather fun rush. The landing was not, I landed with a loud thud on the deck before nearly sliding across and into the water on the other side of the deck. I ended up alerting a few guards to say the least. I casted my moonfire on all of them and watched them light and burn, their flames reflecting in my eyes before I rushed down below deck as a cat so I could melee whatever came at me.

There were two more guards underneath, standing ready for me. Pouncing on one I got a cut in my back before jumping off the first guard with its head in my mouth. Spitting it out I flinched from the pain of the cut before rushing around the second one that was waving its sword frantically.

'Forsaken are so stupid,' I thought as I faked a pounce and rolled around him before jumping onto him from behind causing the undead to face-plant with my claws digging into its back.

"Now for you!" I growled half from the pain and half from growing hatred of the horde, transforming back into the worgen I was, sending a wrath bolt at him before casting moonfire at least a dozen times on the captain. He showed no pain. Forming a seed from my own flesh I threw it down on the deck, vines with thorns sprouting and wrapping around parts of my body before snapping off. He roared, lunging his one handed cutlasses at me.

"Enough of this!" I screamed, kicking him square in the chest, I sent him flying across the room making a loud crash as he flew into a shelf in his quarters causing everything to fall to the floor. Before running wildly up to him and sinking my claws into his head. Disgusted by the sight of him I turned away before cracking my neck and knuckles.

Feeling a sharp pain run up my back. 'Well… I can't stay here, if I do the crew will kill me before I have a chance to bandage myself," I ran back to the top deck to find a very angry crew.

"Um... hi?" I choked out, dashing off the ship as fast as possible, a few of them coming after me.

Looking over the field I saw no sign of Sararian. Remembering what he said, I ignored it with a heavy heart and ran back to the camp as fast as my tiger paws could carry me.

The closer I neared the camp however, my hope began to dim. I noticed the undead had been nearing the town far before we knew. Catapults were scattered everywhere with carriers containing green barrels. I guessed that was their ammo which they were going to use for their assault. Large army of them to say the least.

When I finally got back to camp I was glad to see it was abandoned. Besides two worgen and a human that is.

"ey therre Kara!" one of them called out strangely. I didn't recognize him in the least, but I waved back anyway.

"Do I know you?" I asked curiously, sniffing the air to find the smell of alcohol... and a strong scent of it too.

"Nope, but we know you since yer the only living bitch worgen he-ere," he was definitely without a doubt, drunk out of his mind to be saying that.

"What…. did you call me?" My face darkened, sure he was drunk, but I wanted to kill him anyway. He started to repeat himself when I buried my fist in his stomach, knocking the breath out of him before he could make another drunken remark.

"Yeah, didn't think you called me anything," I growled walking away, finding that the undead would probably take care of them for me so it would be a waste of time to stay.


	4. Back on my feet

**Kara's POV**

Who knew how much time had passed, and still I hadn't found Stormglen. My mind was starting to wonder away from me faster than I could afford, as if driving me over the edge as my body quivered in rage.

"Damn it…" I struggled to say under my shaky breath, falling to my hands and knees, "I… can't hold on…"

**Unknown's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. Many would expect that I'd be used to the transformation by now; I wasn't in the slightest.

"Why did this happen to me... Why did I have to watch myself slaughter all of those people?" I cursed at myself, flinching as the image of my blood caked hands flashed in my mind.

"Why was I forced to watch like I was only a spectator?" My teeth barred as I growled, smashing my fist into the desk that the mirror was hanging over.

A creaking then came from behind me as a small girl tumbled in through the door looking scared out of her wits at the very sight of me.

"Oh, s-sorry, I thought, that this was my room," She nervously choked out. Looking at her she couldn't have been any older than his 15 year old little sister was. Her long dark brown hair was looking in large contrast to her pale skin. God knowing what was running through her mind.

Realizing that I was still growling and barring my teeth, I softened my gaze to try and make her feel more at ease, "Its fine, I actually needed an interruption from beating myself up," as soon as I said it I smacked my palm to my face, wondering why I admitted it.

The girl looked confused for a moment before asking, "Why are you beating yourself up?" I knew I wasn't going to get out of this so I sighed before trying to answer.

"Well…" but I was cut off by noise and yelling coming from outside, "Stay in here!" I growled, remembering why I was sent with the caravan in the first place. Dashing out the room and closing the door behind me I went down the stairs and out of the Inn, I immediately saw a few men out cold scattered across ground, dents in buildings above them.

"Someone take that worgen down!" A man whom I didn't recognize yelled out. Pain was ringing in the sound of his voice.

Rushing at the worgen I smacked her off of one of the Gilneans. She spun off and landed on her back with a yelp. Quickly, I pounced on top of her, pinning her arms and legs before calling out to one of the alchemists for a flask.

"Here," one of the rogues responded, dashing up and forcing the vial into my grasp. Taking it, I shattered the glass vial in my palm, smothering it on my claws before piercing her flesh like a needle.

Watching her scream and writhe in pain was not one thing which I liked watching for a fellow worgen. Which I sadly had to do until she passed out and I could take her up to a room at the Inn like all the others. When she did finally pass out however, I was reluctant to picking her up.

**Kara's Pov**

Regaining consciousness I found myself on a small bed, I saw a worgen at the desk on the other side of the small room. Straining my eyes at the mirror I saw his face, and it didn't make me any more at ease. He looked angry, but deep in thought. 'Deep in angry thought… is there such a thing?' I wondered, staring blankly at him for a few more seconds before looking around.

There was pitcher with half the handle broken off with the top cracked half full of water on the bedside table with an empty glass that _almost_ looked like it hadn't been shattered. Ignoring the glass I greedily chugged down the pitcher, startling the other worgen.

"So, you're awake," the worgen spoke up, turning around. I nodded, setting down the empty glass, feeling a bit better. Sighing, or what I thought was him sighing, he got up revealing his muscular body, perhaps more so than most of the worgen men. He glanced over at the empty pitcher, "Looks like someone was thirsty," he mocked.

"Who are you?" were the first words I spoke to him with. He frowned, though I was not sure why. Shaking his head he got back up and moved to the desk.

"That is not important," he growled before turning back to me, "What is important is staying alive until the warriors deal with the forsaken and we can leave,"

Nodding, I got up, moving to the door, "Well, is there anything besides staying here we are able to do to help out?" I asked.

He shrugged, "From what I know, the best thing we can do is to be waiting here, and if we are called on, go and help,"

I didn't agree with this, but I also didn't have any better ideas.


End file.
